


Heart to Heart.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam and John have a heart to heart.





	Heart to Heart.

Dean and Sam finally found their dad after months of looking for him. They were staying in a motel with him while they were on hunt together. Dean had gone out to get everyone dinner. Sam stayed with John back in the room. John was cleaning a gun when Sam looked up at him. 

“Dad.” 

“Yeah Sammy?”

Sam looked at his dad nervously. “Why did you tell me if I left I couldn't come back?” 

John looked Sam with tears in eyes. He hated to think about that night because he knew how much that had hurt his little boy.

“I knew that you wouldn't have stayed away if I didn't tell you that. I just wanted you to have better life then this.” He said softly. 

*****

Sam moved closer to John. He took his hand and held it. “I was so depressed in college dad. I hated it and I missed you so much.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“I'm so sorry Sammy.” 

He got up and wrapped his arms around his baby boy. Sam laid his head on John's shoulder like he use when he was little. He held on to his dad as tight as he could. 

“I'm glad you're back please don't ever leave us again dad.” He chocked out. 

“Never again Sammy.” He kissed his baby boy's head.


End file.
